Nakiwarai
by Under it all
Summary: I guess we are all diferent. I mean how we look at things, right?" The Teen Titans are died, but rebrith is upon them. Lets see how they are, are they the same, or differnt?
1. Avis

**Nakiwarai**

**By: **Sonya

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Raven**

I don't go to a real school. I am home schooled. I don't really have any friends, but my mother. Father wasn't so nice to me. He was trying to make me marry someone that I do not know. I guess that's where I got my bad mood. I'm also not a normal teenager, in many ways. I must control myself.

One time I got so mad at my father all the windows blew up. A whip punished me. I have no normal family either. I can't see my mother anymore and my father is in Asia. My whole family it seems is like a secret. As if we are some very old family.

We dress in a formal way, I need to always usually, since I am the youngest. We dress in black, my mother had some friends over once, and it was one of the worst times in my life. They looked at me. They said things.

_"She looks like a vampire…" _

_"No, more like a dark princess. She seems dark, our child should not come here, and there is too much dark aura."_

I was 12 at that time. When my mother heard the words, 'our child', she got all stiff and tense. I learned later that they were there so my family could get some information. Mother wasn't lucky. They ran when mother offered the food. I didn't like them anyway.

I'm 17 now. I'm tried of learned the right way and that's wrong. So I ran away.

_"Lady, what are you doing?" my tutor said._

"I want to go away for a couple days I promise I'll be back...please let me go,"

_"But…here is some money you will need it."_

**4 months later**

I am sitting in a chair writing this. I did keep my word, but I ran away again. My slim black dress is a bit worn. I am planning to go to school. A normal school, but I do not know how without being caught. I must first go and find a school.

I have found one, but I will go inside to see if I can trick them. It will be easy I will do an illusion spell so I look like one of the students, I will do this for the rest of the year. I hope I can make friends.

When I went inside they all looked different from me. It was uncanny. They had so much color. At the mansion it was usually dark and we live in the forest. I never went in the city even when I had money and I was hungry. I sat in the back. I looked at everyone. They didn't really notice me because of my spell, but there was one who did.

"Starfire?" I looked up at a very handsome man. "You look…different. Are you okay, your wearing black." I just looked at him. Then there was a clap of hands I jumped. I was think, _'Oh no! My father? What is he doing here?' _but I was glad when it wasn't my father.

"You seem to be more like your sister, Star." Said him, and he sat next to me. The spell must have done the students face and body, but I still have my fashion. Good I like my fashion.

The teacher was teaching now. I didn't know what this was. I look at the guy who came over to be, I looked at his backpack. There were the letters: **_RGW_**. "RGW?" I asked him. "Robin's the name, Star." "Um…thanks." So Robin, that was his name. "I don't understand this." Robin smiled, "I'll show you at lunch."

At luch he explained everything. Its called Science. I want to go home and tell Selene that…but I can't. I wish I could. Robin took out his bag, that had his luch and was eating when he stopped. "where's your lunch?"

"I don't have one…"

"Why don't we share?"

"Sure! Is it okay? Are you really sure?"

He nodded. I smiled.

"Are you like a friend." I asked.

"I am. Why?"

"Just wanting to know…" I felt so happy. I knew this was someone else but I was so happy, I had someone to have fun with. To play games.

At the end of school I said good-bye to Robin and left. Now I had to find somewhere to sleep. Last time when I ran away I went in a tree and fell asleep. I went bak to the school I thought there might have a bed, like in the nurse room.

I found it but the nurse was still there. She was doing reports. I waited until she left, then I went to the bed, and I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up from a gasped. I looked up at the nurse. "Please don't tell, I needed rest!" she looked down at me. She didn't say anything.

"Do you go to this school?"

"Um…yes."

"I won't tell-"

"Star?"

It was Robin.

How do you like the story? Please review, I would like your point of view on this story. Anyway have fun reading and writing.

Sonya

PS- Have fun.


	2. Abrey

**Nakiwarai**

****

**By: **Sonya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I changed their 'superhero' names to normal names. So now these are there names, have fun .

**Beast Boy-Aubrey**

**Cyborg-Fintan**

**Raven-Avis**

**Robin-Lonán**

**Starfire-Aino**

**Aubrey **

I do things bad all the time. I don't mean it, I was always taught that. I guess you could call me a spy. I work for my family, who hates this, other family. My sisters went to their house once to see what it looks like, so we spies know where to go. My sisters still won't let me go to spy for them.

They say that there are many dangers, but I live for dangers. I think they don't trust me anymore. I want to know what the secrets they hind from me. I want to know.

I went into town today. I walked uptown to downtown. That's when I sense something. I walked to a school, I never came to this school before. It looked really dark from the outside, but in the inside it was really bright, there was a dark aura. I followed it. I knew something was here, but I didn't know what.

I ran a bit, and then I saw her. She was talking to another boy. He was showing her something. She turned her head and saw me. I don't think she knew who I was. But it was the worst time I will ever know. When she looked at me, the worst memories came to me, the time when my mother and father died. The time that I was whipped. There were more flashed or memory then someone pushed me.

"What are you doing?" it was a tall slim female. She had long dark hair tied up in a loose bun. There were some white streaks in her hair. I knew she was with her.

"What do you mean?" I stood taller then her.

"Do not come near her, do you hear me? Even if you were a friend you wouldn't come near her. She has uncontrollable power. I don't understand how he can stay with her and not feel it."

He said nothing. She was talking to herself now. Maybe she could get a good ransom. He thought about it. He will think about it. He looked at her again. This time she didn't look back at him. What was going on? Why was _she_ here?" the girl just looked at him. "Guess." She said.

He waked away from the school, he went to the park. She was looking at him. "Your family is nothing compared to ours, fool." At that he got very mad. He grabbed his dagger from his boot and ran at her. She jumped away from him. "You are no beast. You don't even know that you are similar to Avis."

"What?"

"So, they have hidden it from you."

"What do you mean???"

She just looked at him. She jumped a bit, and looked to her side. Then she looked back at him, and smiled.

"I will see you again."

He spat at her. He just hated them. They were pure evil. He looked at her back. She was leaving. He looked back he that one girl. She was talking to that one boy, _so…her name is Avis…_

He smiled a very wide smile. He should tell his sisters. He walked slowly back to the house. He was looking at the ground, everybody he knew didn't like looking at the ground, they say he have nothing to deal with the ground. He bumped into somebody. That somebody fell to the ground. He looked at her.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Um…yea."

Wait…wasn't that the girl he saw at that school?? She had the red hair. It was just the fashion that was different. She had more bright colors, like a hippie (Is that how you spell it?). And that girl was in the school seemed to be more like, 'funrel colors'.

He backed away and ran to the school. Where she was leaving, Avis. Then he rean back, the girl was walking torwards him, she looked sick, maybe she ran away from home? Where they twins? maybe…

"Why are you running away from me? I did nothing wrong."

"No you didn't, but whats your name?"

"Aino…why?"

_Maybe they are twins. Avis and Aino. That seems like twin names, right??_

"D-do you have a twin?"

She looked at him. "No, but can you answer my question before?"

"um yea…I ask you cuz' io thought you were someone else-"

_So Avis must be from _that_ family. Aino has nothing to do with this fight, I must get her away…she might be killed._


End file.
